


Teenage Baby

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unexpected event Danny is turned in to a baby, but keeps his teenage mind. But considering his minimized body he has problems moving and speaking properly. By some kick of fate he ends up in Vlad's care. How will Vlad handle a teenager in a baby's body? Especially with his maids fawning over the baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snoflake obsidian

Sometimes Danny really dislike the ghost’s, but when it comes to wishes he might as well have a just as big dislike of them. And when it involves a wish granting ghost, it’s in the double. And talking about things he dislikes, rabbit fans are one of the biggest problems. But the worst thing that could happen is when all the three factors combine, leading us to his current predicament.  
Yes Danny phantom the savior of Amity Park was just wished in to a toddler due to his crazy fans. Bad news he reverted to his human half, good news no one saw him transform, do to him being hidden in the bushes in the park.  
But what can he do about this? Well currently nothing much. Considering he just tried to crawl and got less than 5 feet away from square one.   
This is just grate! He thought to himself. To his luck or bad luck depending on how you see it, he had managed to wish Desiree back to the ghost zone.  
He let out a sigh, his young voice carries its sad tone, yet if you really listen you could tell that he was older in mind then he looked.  
His sensitive ears picked up a click, click, clicking sound. He lifted himself up on his bum and looked around for the sound. He spotted a woman walking down the pathway in the park, her high heels clicking lightly on the path.  
Well if he decided to sit on his bum all day, it was going to help him plenty, so he tried to get the woman’s attention.  
He waves his little arms while trying to say hallo, it how ever came out more an: “alo!”  
Lucky for Danny he still got her attention. The woman stops and turns to him with a happy smile on her face and said:” Hello, aren’t you a cutie! ”she said and pinches his face.  
Danny had to resist the urge to face palm himself, how could he have forgotten the dread of most teenagers, the baby talk from older people and the pinching.  
The woman looks around and seems to come to a realization. “Sweetie, where are your mommy and daddy?”  
Danny was half way contemplating saying out ghost hunting, but dismissed the idea so he opted for an, I don’t know. “do no know.” was however what left his lips.   
The woman gasped, apparently thinking the worst case scenario. “Oh don’t worry sweetie, Lizzy is gonna help you find mommy and daddy.”   
And just now Danny remembers a metaphor he learned in class, one step forward and two steps back. The irony of that was clearly just there to annoy him. It was then Lizzy picks him up and decides to carry him somewhere. Danny was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread. His family won’t recognize him, as he is now.  
He gulped this was bad really bad. Lizzy seems to have a six sense and picked up on his discomfort.  
“Is something wrong sweetie?” she asked him with concern shining in her eyes. Danny wanted at least to know where they were going. “Go where?” Danny said not knowing that he bit his quivering lip.  
She said while stroking his hair. ”Don’t worry sweetie, we are going to town hall. There we are gonna see a nice man that is gonna help us find your mommy and daddy.”   
The hairs on Danny’s neck started rising, while the mantra in his head was, anyone but Vlad. It was played over and over like a broken tape record. But he was in luck or in no luck depending on how you see it again.  
Yes he was taken all the way down the hall and in to the mayor’s office. It was if destiny and fate was gambling on who could make him suffer the worst.  
Danny hid his face in the woman’s shoulder, mentally filing this day in one of the worst days in my life folder in his head. A crisp voice welcomes them as they entered the extravagant room filled with gold and green colors, reminding Danny of Loki’s outfit in the marvel series. He thought grimly I’m I the only one who sees the resemblance in there tack ticks or is the universe just playing with my head?   
“Hello, Elizabeth, might I ask why you brought a child with you?” he said in his silky tone with just a hint of bitterness hidden in it.  
“I’m sorry sir. But on my way here I found him unsupervised in the park.” A thought kicked around in Danny’s head. Oh now she is speaking those oh so big and mighty words, that a toddler wouldn’t understand. Ha-ha grate tactic too bad it didn’t work Lizzy.  
“I see Elizabeth. I’ll take care of him while you go start on your duties.” He said again his voice yet again dripping with syrup sweetness.   
And hence he was handed over to Vlad, hiding his face in his hands. Lizzy or rather Elizabeth left to go do her work.  
Vlad looks at the boy, wondering could he be so shy that he won’t look at him. Little did he know that the truth was going to strike him down like a lightning bolt, in a few seconds.  
“Who are you son?” Vlad asked in his sugar laced tone. Danny just shakes his head mumbling under his breath.   
“What did you say?” Vlad asks a bit more sternly. Danny has a little lapse in judgment and said it out loud again. “Fruit-loop.”  
A stunned :”Daniel?” left Vlad’s lips before he literally hollers with laughter so loud it startled a staff member in the hall making him spill coffee all over the newly cleaned carpet.


	2. lemon jade

This Danny thought was just degrading. And the fruitloop wasn’t helping any, sitting there nearly laughing in his chair. Oh you are wondering what’s happening?  
Let’s just say that Lizzy went shopping and its lunch time. Yeah Danny was so to say force-feed, or at least that was what Lizzy was trying to do. Lizzy looks utterly ridiculous, making those faces, trying to make Danny eat the baby food. Danny fast got annoyed by her ridiculous behavior and decided to eat the food only to spit out the pees at Vlad. How he did that, both the adults didn’t know. But one thing is for sure, if Danny had to be humiliated in front of Vlad he was not holding back. Hence Vlad turned in to today’s target practice.  
I would say that Vlad was red with anger, but with the green pees all over he looked like some messed up Christmas décor.   
Vlad had to excuse himself to change after that. But he slipped on the wet carpet in the hall. And “Oh butter biscuits!” were heard all over the hall, while a childish giggling came from the mayor’s office.  
After Danny’s laughing fit, he took a look over what Lizzy had brought. Some toy cars, some crayons, some building bricks, a toy sword and a teddy bear. As you well know this has potential to cause disaster and what else would you do for your archenemy?  
So Danny started on his plan when Lizzy when to get something or another. The Toy cars went on the floor hidden by Vlad’s desk, Building bricks on the chair under the thin cushion.  
With glee he drew doodles all over Vlad’s important files; he knocked down all of the things he could find, like vases with his sword. It was hard for him to do all this crawling, but he was sure it would be worth it.  
He looked at the teddy bear, well there was nothing much to do with it, but he knew one way he could use it to his advantage.  
The poor guy from the coffee incident arrived at Vlad’s office; he looked in horror at the state of the room. He thought all that’s missing is the curtains on fire and an insanely grinning toddler, oh wait there on the carpet sat a toddler grinning in all his adorableness, while squashing the life out of a teddy bear.  
Vlad hurried back to his office and yelled in rage at the room, the poor guy was trying to clean. “Oh-oh” Danny said.   
Lizzy stormed in after Vlad roared like a wild animal. Danny just giggled keeping a pretense of ignorant child clapping happily saying: Roar, leeon!” this time misspelling lion on purpose.   
By this time the poor guy had managed to sneak of due to Danny’s antics. And for that Danny was glad, not wanting his prank to be taken out on the poor dude.  
Vlad walked at an angry pace to his desk missing the toy cars on the floor, and then to his misfortune slide on a few and falling face first at the floor.  
Danny claps while yelling: “V-Man go booooooooooooom!”. Lizzy shakes her head in amusement at the kid’s antics. But helps Vlad to his chair, not knowing that that was where the bricks went. Leading us to this moment when a hurting Vlad jumps right up again, because of the sharp edges of the blocks, on his chair. Just to say Vlad wasn’t pleased by his predicament, but he still had more to come.  
He looked at his documents full of scribbles and drawings. Some in particular was just as annoying to Vlad as it was funny to Danny.  
There was one that had a bit of badly written text next to it stating that it was: Uncky-V, looking like Vlad with a pig nose and there was another one of Vlad in his ghost form that got smacked in the head, by the Fenton creep stick held by Jack.  
One of Vlad as a fruitloop, and one of Danny’s ghost form sticking bananas in to Vlad’s ghost form’s ears. Lizzy took a look at them and laughs and said: “he is quite the artist isn’t he?”  
To say the least, Vladdy wasn’t that amused.   
“He destroyed my work.” Vlad said in a flat tone.  
“He is just a child he doesn’t know any better.” Lizzy said in a matter of fact tone, while waving her hand in a dismissing motion.  
Danny barely holds his oblivious mask in place; in all honesty he just wanted to lay down on the floor laughing.  
Lizzy decided that Vlad was going to need some alone time to get out of frowny town, so she put Danny on her hip and walks down to the break room.  
Danny soon learned that the guy that always ended up at the wrong places at the wrong time was named Christopher, but Lizzy just called him Chrizzy. Oh how original you might think  
Danny might as well call vlad for vladzzy if everyone was going to insist to be called something that rhymed with izzy.   
Vladszzy, Danny giggled now that was a funny thought.  
He took to asking Lizzy: “Vladzzy were?” while he was looking around. Elizabeth and Christopher had to laugh at their bosses new nick name.  
After some time Danny’s tiny body couldn’t take all of the excitement of the day and he fell asleep.  
Lizzy had given him back to Vlad after a while and Vlad stood there staring at Young Daniel asleep.  
He was contemplating waking Daniel up just to spite him but, Daniel’s adorableness apparently won that argument. Vlad begrudgingly told himself that Danny would cause less trouble asleep then awake. And with a sigh Vlad left his office and went in to the limo with a sleeping toddler in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yeah I did that when I was a kid, none of my parents know how I did manage to find all the pees like that, but I could always find them and spit them out. Just to say I could be worse if they gave me fish, all of it literally went all in their face; my dad learned that the hard way. Oh what do you think will happen?


	3. serpentine

Danny awoke in an unfamiliar setting, not to say he was not comfortable oh no, no. in fact it was quite the opposite; however being a teenager in mind and soul he wasn’t thrilled to find himself in a crib.   
And finding himself next to the teddy bear in baby cloths only intensified the rising feeling of dread. You might have guessed it but with the whole baby get up the diapers would come in to play, this however would have been less of a problem had he not noticed that they were not as clean as he had liked. Danny unsteadily got to his feet with the grip he had around the bars of his crib. As if someone of higher power found out that he had awoken from his peaceful slumber, Vlad came in to the room.  
“Good after noon Daniel.” The man said in a tone that would suggest he haven’t forgotten what Danny did, and that Danny had no chance of escape. Danny just slumped down and sat on his bum with a soft thump. His face twisted in a grimace at the unpleasant feeling. Vlad apparently noticed and hoped and mentally pray to every god he could name and couldn’t name that it was not what he thought it was.   
“You didn’t!” Vlad said but he knew better. Danny hung his head while an embarrassed blush stained his cheeks, confirming Vlad’s fears.  
“I did…” he said in a small voice. Vlad groans, he was the only one here at the moment so he had to change it… both he and Daniel would not leave this without mental scars. Vlad picked Danny up and carried him over to the changing table. Danny didn’t struggle he knew that if he did this would only get harder than it had to be. But one thing was for sure between the two of them, it was if there were an unspoken agreement, they were never going to speak of this again. 5 minutes in to the changing Danny had learned one thing; Vlad was horrible at diaper changing.  
Both he and Vlad was dressed in diapers but in the completely wrong places. Both had diapers on their heads, Danny had one on his left foot and arm. Vlad was worse off with some more diapers on his feet hands and one in the right place, but backwards on him.  
The door opens and a maid steps in, but it only took three seconds before she burst out laughing.  
“Mr. Master’s maybe I should take care of this? You obviously need more training in changing diapers.”   
This made Danny redden even more, he didn’t even know who this woman was! Vlad left with a defeated sigh, leaving Danny alone with the maid.   
To Danny’s astonishment the lady changed his diaper in swift precession and before he knew it he was lifted up and examined. And let’s just say its return of the baby talk.  
“Awe you are such a cutie”. She said tickling his chin. Danny felt increasingly uncomfortable with being man handled like this.  
“And you have such a pretty name too.”   
Danny thought “what! How does she know my name?” And as if fate then decided to show him how clueless he could be at times, the lady traced the letters on his baby body suit.  
“Come now let’s go find you something to eat, while we wait for your new Daddy to find us.”  
Danny wanted to cry then and there only what remained of his dignity held him back. He thought miserably; why did she have to assume Vlad was going to be his dad.  
The lady brought him in to the kitchen and started making a bottle of milk for him.  
Vlad came in after a while; he had managed to get rid of most of the diapers except for the one on his head. The lady chuckled and handed Danny to Vlad as she took off the diaper.  
She then handed Vlad the bottle. Vlad just gaped at her. She put her hands on her hips saying:  
“If you are going to be his dad, you are going to have to learn to do this Mr. Masters. Remember the staff does not stay here 24/7 and when we are away, you have to take care of him.”  
“But Marianne….” She cut Vlad off.   
“No but’s Mr. Masters, you have to take care of him as a parent should. Now you need to feed him.”  
Daniel looked at Vlad with a pleading expression, what he was pleading about was beyond Vlad. But Vlad let out a resigned sigh and puts the bottle to Danny’s mouth. Danny at this point was kind of freaking out. He didn’t even have the pleasure of messing with Vlad. But he reluctantly did what he had to do; there was no way out of it with Marianne in the room. A flash both distracted them for a second, and they both looked up horrified. You guessed it; Marianne had a camera in her hands and was grinning.   
”this is going in the picture book together with the others!” she squealed. Both Danny and Vlad gaped at that. She giggled as the picture came out of the old fashioned camera she held.   
“What I do like these old fashioned ones, you always get the picture faster.” She said.  
She took up a book from one of the draws in the kitchen. She opened the book and inside was a picture of Danny sleeping in his crib and another of Vlad carrying Danny home. They both looked at each other wondering how they both missed that. Marianne led Vlad to hold Danny up and tapped him lightly on the back and that made Danny gulp, even if he was still in a state of shock together with Vlad. Vlad grimaced at the substance running down his back. And Danny was trying in vain to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do remind you I do not own Dp, this story is not beta read and I do have dyslexia so if some of the words are a little funny, it’s because I’m fighting my worst enemy the dyslexia. Oh if you are wondering about the food thing, just remember that Danny is quite little for his age, so because of him talking to Lizzy she assumed he was older and therefore gave him baby food from a glass.


	4. Hematide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N don’t eat/drink/chew gum while reading and please sit at a safe place and be careful where you put your PC/laptop/Ipad/phone/whatever you use to read. This is for your own safety, please follow these guidelines.

Oh Danny wasn’t just board he was already half way dead with boredom. Marianne had got him some more toys but as we know a teenager quickly gets board of such things.   
So he decided to watch TV in the room next door, how he knew that? Well Vlad had moved it there because he could watch the game and still watch over Danny. Or rather Marianne threatened him and then he did it. But now that Vlad had to attend a meeting he was not present, and there for Danny had the TV to his use. Marianne had gone out to get some supplies before Vlad left and he didn’t tell her that he was leaving. It will be his undoing as you may already know.  
Danny got about half an hour before Marianne found him watching something that small kids shouldn’t watch. But she didn’t get angry at him, she got angry at Vlad for leaving him to himself with a TV channel on, that wasn’t for kids. The red hand print on his chin was proof of that.  
Not that his meeting had gone any good considering the childish scribbles all over his papers. And the best part he couldn’t do anything about it since Marianne had taken permanent residence in his mansion, to make sure Danny didn’t get hurt. Oh someone up there is either watching out for Danny or just plainly wants to mess as much with dear old Vladdy as they possibly can, without actually showing themself.  
Well as fun as it is to mess with Vlad it was bed time for Danny so no more fun until morning for Danny and Vlad. But fun can be found all over town.   
No I don’t mean dash watching romance shows. Wrong again I did not mean Paulina talking to herself in the mirror acting as Danny Phantom. And I definitively didn’t mean Mr. Lancer in drag, again.  
We are headed for the Fenton family House where Jazz is freaking out. “Where could he be?” Jazz whisper screamed in to a pillow. Sam and Tuck wasn’t in Town this weekend and her parents where freaking out.  
They were spouting out theories that were turning crazier by the minute.   
“Maddie he must be kidnaped by ghosts!” said Jack.  
“Oh my baby boy could be lost in another world!” said Maddie.   
“I’m gonna rip them apart molecule by molecule!” Jack again.  
“And Study there remains so they never can take my baby boy away again!” said Maddie.  
“Let’s start with Phantom!” they both said.  
At that Jazz let out a grown that went unheard by her parents.  
That was gonna help them plenty, not to mention that Jazz had called Sam and Tuck.  
And now they were freaking out.   
Talking about freaking out, Danny was experiencing a nightmare this night. And it wasn’t any nightmare. It was the nightmare about Dan.   
He luckily woke up but with a scream that nearly could wake the dead. Well he got half dead at least. But Vlad just turned over in his bed forgetting about the scream. But not for long soon his door was slammed open. And the light abruptly turned on, its bright rays were harsh on Vlad’s eyes and he ducked deeper under the pillow resisting the urge to hiss.  
But in the door stands the beholder of his fate of this night, and it was none other than angry Marianne. She put her hands on her hips and let her eyes fall on the man hiding under the sheets.  
“What do you think you are doing Mr.?” she said in a cold and menacing tone. As we all know never mess with a woman’s wroth or you’ll face there vengeance. But 20years of isolation from this made Vlad forget this important lesson of life. And there for his answer was less than satisfying for the irate woman.   
“I’m sleeping.” Was his answer and what sealed his fate.  
“You can’t tell me that you didn’t hear Daniel scream.” She said with fury burning in her eyes.  
But Vlad was tempting destiny without knowing it. “I did, but he can take care of himself.”  
She took him by the ear and dragged him to Danny’s room.  
Danny was scrubbing at the tears that had fallen in his sleep, the door opens and he got to see Vlad man handled by Marianne. She gave Vlad a pointed gaze that could pin down disobedience.   
And it apparently worked on Vlad. He reluctantly picked up Danny in his arms and wipes the tears away with his thumb. Wondering what kind of nightmare would make Daniel cry.  
Marianne gave him a go on gesture. “Common it’s your fault you let him watch scary TV shows and now you have to deal with the consequences of him not sleeping.”  
Vlad looked at Danny. And Danny just gave a shrug that only Vlad noticed.  
“You do not mean I have to sing for him do you?” Vlad said dryly. She gave him the stare.  
“I will not sing.” Vlad said more forceful, but a bit wary of the stare. He settled for rocking Danny back and forth slowly.  
And to someone’s fortune Danny fell asleep, in a dreamless sleep where no nightmare can touch. Danny was put in his crib. And the door was closed quietly. In the corridor Marianne turned to Vlad and said one last thing before leaving.  
“If you want to be a Dad, you got to act like one.” And with that she left to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Remember he is still a teenager in mind. Vlad always wanted to be a dad, now he got to face both the pleasures and the pains of being one.  
>  Like I said before, like I own DP (sarcasm!!!!) If you actually believed me on that you need to get your memory checked.


	5. sodalite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N the warning and the disclaimer still stands!

Vlad woke early that morning. The fact that Daniel has cried over a nightmare bothered him, for some reason. It was not every day you got to see the grate Danny Phantom cry. He turned over in his bed. What could he possibly have dreamt that terrified him so? He rolled over again his bed felt uncomfortable, and that is a pretty big sign that something is wrong. That bed should be anything but that. He rolled over again. He finally had enough and got out of bed and walked over to Daniel’s room. And open the door quietly so to not wake the boy, and tiptoed over to the crib.  
There the boy lay, defenseless and fragile. He was hugging his pillow, but Vlad’s mind could still see Daniels tears on his face and imagine the glassy eyed look of terror in his eyes. He carefully lifted the small body in to his arms, treating Danny like he was a one of a kind priceless china doll.  
He whisked the boy away to his study and so quietly you would think he was flying away in his ghost form. He sat in his red velvet chair with Daniel resting on his lap. But Danny began to awake. In his groggy state he rubbed his eyes and looked up sleepily at Vlad. “Vlad?” he asked. He was not fully in the waking world. Vlad was suppressing a grin; the boy looked so adorable like that.  
“Daniel there is something I want to discuss with you.” Vlad said in a calm voice to not startle the boy.  
Danny unknowingly tilted his head in confusion as he said:” about what?”  
Vlad let out a sigh he knew he had to do this. “I wanted to talk to you about that nightmare you had, we both know that you can take horror movies.”  
Danny gulped; he knew the fruitloop had spied on him enough to know that. And he knew Vlad would new if he lied. He knew he was a horrible liar and if it wasn’t for Jazz his parents would have caught on a long time ago.   
“Daniel I’m still waiting.” Vlad said now a bit annoyed by Daniel spacing out. But that’s our beloved space cadet for ya.  
Danny let out a sigh and told his tail to Vlad. To say the least Vlad was shocked by his discovery of dark Dan. And it frightened him as much as it did Daniel. Vlad held the crying boy close to him as he pat’s his back. But one thing was for sure, Vlad promised himself and Daniel that he was going to do everything in his power to stop that future. He might not turn out all goodie two shoes, but he would not let it go so far.  
Unknowingly to them both Marianne just opened the door and saw them cuddling. She did not know the reason behind it. But one thing was for sure, one more picture was added to the book.  
A little later she came back again to the two apparently slumbering males. And woke them both up.  
“I will not let you two sleep the whole day away.”   
Both Danny and Vlad groaned at that. But none the less awoke.  
“And Vlad isn’t it time for you and little Daniel to take a bath?” she said in a light hearted tone.  
The two shears a glance and the unspoken request of let us never speak of that to anybody, ever.  
Were delivered between the two males.  
And off Danny was carried to the bath room.   
Vlad and Danny were so glad for the waterproof diapers that were made. They would gladly send their gratitude to the individual who made those.

They were both in a huge tub inside an even huger bath room.  
One thing was for sure though, no one female could spy on them there. Or so they might think.

“Daniel do you still have your powers?” Vlad asked curiously.  
“I think I do.” Danny said a bit unsure.  
“So will you try them?” Vlad asked.  
Danny sweat dropped. “I’m not good, with them when I’m…”  
Vlad let out a sigh:” I suppose so.” He lifted Daniel out of the water so he could transform without getting wet.   
A whispered:” going ghost.” Went through the air but Vlad still caught it and he had to smile.  
Danny did manage to turn ghost and perform intangibility and invisibility well enough, however his flight was wobbly and hadn’t Vlad been there he would have done a ten on the floor.  
His ecto-blast still works, but they weren’t as powerful as they usually where.  
However his ice powers froze the water in the tub, to Vlad’s dismay. Lucky he easily managed to melt it. Had it been at full power he would be sitting there for quite a while.  
“Don’t you dear try your ghostly wail.” Vlad said in a stern voice.  
“I won’t.” Danny said. “That is only for crisis…” a few tears pricked at his eyes but he managed to hold them back.  
“Now let’s see if we can get that messy hair of yours in to some order.” Vlad said with a bottle of shampoo in his hand.  
“Oh-oh!” Danny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I admit this chapter might be a bit heavy in the beginning but this is building more on the plot.


	6. turqurenite

The two males had gotten out of the bath sometime after Vlad’s futile attempts to fix Danny’s hair, it just turned out more messy than usual.   
Marianne walks in to the room and said:” Now that you two are all squeaky clean let’s take a stroll in the park. Nothing is like a walk in the park in this fine whether and I will not let you two get deprived of D-vitamin. You two are as pale as a couple ghosts’.” Oh if she only knew what she just said….  
“Now I’m going to pick up a picnic bag and the stroller, so meet me outside on the porch.”  
She mentally added high roller; don’t need a clover for luck, after stroller. Just like the song lyrics. They both looked at each other, and thought. We are so doomed if Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack or Maddie finds them. As promised Marianne met them outside and Danny was placed in the stroller. Vlad looked at Marianne and said:” you know how people are going to think of us if we walk around like this?”  
Marianne just laughed. “Let them think what they want, they are just silly if they don’t think to ask the truth of the matter.”  
Vlad let out a sigh. Of course she would say that, she was as stubborn as a mule. And she just snapped another picture of him and Daniel. Well at least he would have a picture book to look back on when this was over, if it was to go over…  
Oh fudge buckets what if Daniel stayed like this! What would he do? Tell Maddie and Jack the truth or a lie? Would they think Daniel ran away or that he was possible dead!?  
Marianne flicked him on the nose. “Hey worrywart don’t worry about the future but enjoy the here and now. You can fix those papers when you get home.”  
Vlad looked at her. “I was not worrying about my paperwork.”   
“If it’s the people you are worrying about they are just acting like immature children pointing fingers and whispering. So just ignore them and everything they say.” They soon found a place to sit down on the grass and Marianne was pretty sufficient in setting everything up while Vlad and Danny watched stunned at how fast she operated.  
“Wow she fast” Danny said. Marianne turned to him and smiled like the sun. “He’s speaking! He is speaking!”  
She plucked him from Vlad’s arms and spun him around and around for a while. Making him so dizzy the moment he was given back to Vlad he puked on Vlad’s jacket.  
So to Vlad’s dismay he had to take it off, luckily for him the weather was warm enough to do so without a problem.  
But Murphy’s Law still stands strong in their life so after some more time they heard.  
“Look Sam it’s the fruitloop and some other lady!”  
“What!”  
And two teens ran over to Vlad, Marianne and Danny.  
They noticed the stroller.  
“Didja bang up some other woman fruitloop?” Tucker said.  
Marianne started laughing hysterically and the others just stared. She wiped away a stray tear.  
“Geez you teens always jump to conclusions, Vlad is not my boyfriend, and the kid is not even mine. Mr. Masters is just taking care of him until we find his parents or will possibly adopt him if we can’t find them.”  
The teens gaped but Vlad asks:” how did you know all that?”  
He couldn’t remember telling her all that.  
“Well Elizabeth and Christopher told me of course!” she said without a care in the world.  
“Why would they tell you all of that?” Vlad asked again.  
“Lizzy is My BFF and Chrizzy is my BBBFF.”  
The others stared blankly at her.  
“Lizzy is my best friend forever and Chrizzy is my big brother best friend forever.”  
Their mouths formed O’s in realizations of what she meant.  
But then Sam spotted Danny and gasped at the resemblance. She plucked him from Vlad’s arms.  
Danny reaches out to Vlad with a panicked look on his face that screams please save me!  
He really, really, really didn’t want to explain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N bet you didn’t see that one coming seems like Marianne knows a little more than you all think.


	7. howlite

Sam looked at the little boy in her arms and scowled at him and Vlad. Marianne just looked weird at her who would look so angry at a baby for no apparent reason?   
“I can’t believe you Vlad; you seriously tried to clone Danny again so you could get the perfect son!”  
Danny, Vlad and Tucker had really weird expressions of shock at that and Marianne just laughs.  
“Oh that’s rich, clone! HAHA and how you said it in that get up is even funnier! HA-HA and even if someone tried to do that the DNA would mutate due to the unnatural surroundings of its creation and it’s hurried along proses of being created, so HAHA I can’t believe you there gothie!”  
They looked at her with gob smacked expressions that clearly screams what they hey!   
“Don’t call me gothie, my name is Sam! And what about ghosts do you think they could find a way to clone?” Sam said angrily.  
“Oh silly they aren’t ghost they are aliens. “  
Tucker says:” they are what now? You do know they live in a different dimension right?”  
“All there more reason we should call them aliens and not ghosts. Look up the text book definition  
And you’ll see.”  
Tucker did and he read it out loud: “alien [ˈeɪljən ˈeɪlɪən] n. 1. (Law) a person owing allegiance to a country other than that in which he lives; foreigner. 2. any being or thing foreign to the environment in which it now exists. 3. (Literary & Literary Critical Terms) (in science fiction) a being from another world, sometimes specifically an extraterrestrial. Adj 1. unnaturalized; foreign. 2. having foreign allegiance alien territory. 3. unfamiliar; strange an alien quality in a work of art. 4. (postpositive and foll by to) repugnant or opposed (to) war is alien to his philosophy.5. (in science fiction) of or from another world. Vb. (Law) (tr) Rare to transfer (property, etc.) to another. [from Latin aliēnus foreign, from alius other] alienage [ˈeɪljənɪdʒ ˈeɪlɪə-] n.”  
They just looked at each other, well that is awkward….  
But suddenly Marianne began packing stuff in a hurry, and as said, nobody really understood how she could work at the pace she did, but before long they were all packed and ready to go.  
Marianne clapped her hands and said:” now we must go back home, Vladdy here has some papers to finish, so we’ll have to go. By, by, Sammy and Megane-Neko!  
Sam at tuck looked at each other while Marianne led Vlad and Danny away.  
Then suddenly they shouted: “what did you just call us!”   
…….line breaker……  
The walk home wasn’t gonna be as pleasant to Vlad as he wished. Marianne had to fix something and Vlad was left with Danny. That in itself isn’t all that bad right?   
But the box ghost showed up and Danny not thinking went ghost and chased after the box wielding imbecile. And the ladies fate and destiny was yet again playing cards and just so decided that when the fool was played that another surprise was to come razing down the street. And yes you might have guessed it; it was no other vehicle than the Fenton family assault vehicle.  
Out of the monstrosity of an RV the Fenton couple jumped out guns at the ready. But they ended up slack jawed at the tiny phantom fighting the box ghost and winning.   
This was impossible they had thought; ghost couldn’t have kids or age or de-age for that matter. They however acted on instinct and started shooting at the little phantom causing the box obsessed apparition to vanish of to some poor guy’s warehouse. To both annoy and destroy a lot of expensive things.  
Danny managed to evade a lot of the blasts due to his small size and not to mention the aim of Jack Fenton was off. But one well aimed shot from the female of the group was headed straight for the little phantom. Had it not been for the pink shield that was thrown up in the last second he would have been toast. And we all know that Danny-boy doesn’t like toast.   
A white blur obscured the Fenton’s sight of the phantom. But soon it stopped and it was none other than Plasmius holding the little phantom close and wrapped in his cape.  
“You will not hurt Daniel.” he said with a force full tone. Madeline Fenton has always had an inquisitive mind and this time decided to speak her thoughts for once.  
“Is Phantom your son?”  
The two hybrids looked at her stunned, but jack just asked for a cookie. Vlad let out a sigh and said something close to the truth.   
“I’m just babysitting.”  
That threw the Fenton’s for another loop…. Was there a care system in the ghost zone?  
Vlad used that opportunity to teleport back to where he left the stroller. They changed back to their human forms and decided to walk the other way home not wanting to risk getting seen by the Fenton’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not claim anything that I do not own.  
> Megane-Neko (I’m just kidding around with you guys, It’s a term used in japan about people wearing glasses.)


	8. red jasper

Danny and Vlad had gotten home after that and Vlad decided to let Danny do what he wished.  
He was after all mentally 14. What he didn’t take in to account is that a 14year old is usually a lot taller and therefore not used to a tiny body like that.   
Danny had wanted some aspirin for a headache he had. And there for went to the bath room to get some. You may already see what that can lead to, but if you don’t let me remind you. Kids usually take a smaller dose of medicine than grownups for a reason. But lucky medicine cabinets are out of the way for small kids. So Danny crawled up on a little box, then over to the toilet and from there over to the laundry basket. But from there he fell in to it and it toppled over. Luckily he has some clovers in his card so luck was on his side and the clothes prevented him from getting seriously hurt.  
But he still found it disgusting to fall face first in to Vlad’s underwear.   
The loud noise of things falling over and Danny’s shout of alarm made Vlad hurry over to the room he heard the noise. He found little Daniel not so happy caged inside the laundry basket. Vlad couldn’t help it he started laughing.   
“wha so funny futloop?” Danny said angrily.   
Vlad laughed out:” a laundry basket just did Skulker’s hardest job!” At that Danny couldn’t help it he giggled. And you must admit a laundry basket doing what Skulker couldn’t do is funny. Marianne had snuck in and saw the two having fun and she took a picture.  
She placed it in the album for later. Vlad help Danny out and checked him for injuries, but luckily he came out of mostly unharmed. Not that his pride could be that more hurt, but ehy you can’t have everything in life.  
They also for fun send Skulker a picture of the laundry basket with text on it saying: “laundry basket, the ghost zones greatest hunter managed to capture the rare halfa.”  
In the ghost zone Skulker’s cough* Tucker’s PDA beeped. Skulker looks at it and scowled. Technus who was helping the hunter install some new tech looked over Skulker’s shoulder and saw the offending piece of information and began to laugh hysterically.   
Skulker only mumbled about Plasmius sending him stupid stuff when he was drunk. Little did he know the billionaire was only hyper.   
…I’m the line breaker, I do not own Danny phantom or the song…  
Later that day Marianne decided that it was nap time for Danny and started to walk with him and sang a lullaby:  
Stars and moons and air balloons.   
Fluffy clouds to the horizon.  
I'll wrap you in rainbows   
and rock you to sleep again.  
Teddy bears of Pink.  
Ducks and lambs of white.   
Don't you cry dear I'm here now   
I'll be your nightlight.  
(Repeat first verse.)  
Smiles to cure the frowns.   
Twirling and tumbling in laughter.   
Someday life will always be happy…  
Vlad could hear Marianne from down the hall; he was sitting in the room next to the nursery.  
He was working on some papers but couldn’t help but smile at the song. He absently began to wonder if this was how life had turned out if he got a wife and kids. And maybe if Daniel stayed like this it won’t be that bad if he couldn’t find a way to turn him back.  
… It’s a sweet song, and in to dream land we go….  
Danny was dreaming in his crib. He felt safe, and considering he was little and at everybody’s mercy that says a lot.   
He dreamt of a life where Vlad was a good uncle and second father figure to Danny. Vlad and Danny did a lot of things together like play, study and powers training. Vlad helped him become better in school so his parents weren’t disappointed at his low grades. His dad was proud that he and V-man bonded so well. And not to mention Vlad helped him stop all the ghosts from hurting people.  
But when one dreams sweet dreams, someone else was stuck in a nightmare.  
Vlad had fallen asleep on his desk and dreamt of Skulker showing up and hurt Daniel in his Baby form. And Vlad was powerless to do anything about it, he couldn’t move or speak as Skulker stole away the little phantom to do goodness knows what to him. He woke up with a jolt and stormed over to Daniels room to make sure the boy was all right. He found Daniel asleep in his crib and gently picked him up in his arms to make sure he was real.  
He hugged the boy close to him, and he only then noticed the tears trailing down his cheeks.   
He whispers out to the sleeping Danny: “I never want to lose you little badger.”


	9. carnelian

The next day Vlad reluctantly left for work, that he had to attend for the most of the day and left Daniel to Marianne. But he didn’t expect for Skulker to show up at his house. Skulker found Marianne and Danny in the living room where Marianne was sweeping the floor with a broom, while trying to teach Danny how to count properly.   
“Listen Daniel; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” She said as she swiped the broom over the floor. He nodded. He tried to say it out of boredom, but got less than pleasing results for himself.  
“On, to, tea, our, I’ve, ix, even, egit, nine, en.”  
Danny’s ghost sense went off and he spotted Skulker. Without much thinking he pointed at the ghost and said:  
“Sulker!”  
“Whelp!”   
Skulker said and smiled wickedly and totally forgot that they weren’t alone.  
So before Skulker knew it he got repeatedly smacked in the head with a broom.   
“You keep away from Daniel, or cross my hart and hope to die, I’ll make you cry.” Said Marianne furiously to the transformers reject in the living room.   
Skulker who apparently took one too many hits to the head crashed out through the window. Danny sat there stunned but two words managed to slip from his lips:  
“U Rock.” Whoowho!  
She picked Daniel up and said:  
“Now we have to call for a replacement window and it is way too cold in here for your thin clothing. We also got to do the laundry.”  
Danny didn’t protest he was all too used to her fast paced personality by now. The laundry job went easily enough; Danny even got praise for piling all the towels in a pile. But after that he was left to watch Marianne ironing the clothes. But not long after Skulker showed up again.  
“I have returned ghost child to retrieve your pelt…”  
He got cut off by Marianne Ironing his face at the hottest temperature.  
“I don’t know about you ghost but if you can’t take the heat get out of my sight and my ire. Or your flaming Mohawk won’t be the only thing on fire.”  
“My face!” Skulker screamed as he fell down through the floor.   
Marianne turned to Daniel and said:   
“He is such a drama queen ain’t he?”  
For Danny’s part he couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. Marianne smiled and said:  
” that’s 0 points to the tin-can and 2 points for Daniel and Marianne.” She clapped her hands.  
The day passed fast after that, Marianne decided that she wanted to bake some cookies, and let Daniel help her with the batter.   
So they were sat up in the kitchen. She had different bolls of what they would need to bake. And she even had a boll of feathers for some reason, but Danny didn’t question the awesomeness of random. And figured whatever Marianne was going to do with those was not his problem.  
Skulker made his third appearance of the day but Marianne just glared at him and threw the boll of water on him. Danny handed her the boll of flour and she chugged that at him also.  
But before Skulker got a chance to do anything about the sticky substance covering his suit, another boll was dumped on his head and this time it was the feather boll.   
Marianne waved the rolling pin around and said:   
“You better fly away and do not comeback or I’ll make you in to more of a chicken then you are now. “  
And with that she swung the rolling pin like a baseball bat and fired Skulker out the doors.  
And ladies and gentlemen it’s a homerun!  
Now that Skulker’s suit is mutilated he had no choice but to put his tail between his legs and go back sulking to the techie otherwise known as Technus. But you must remember that Technus is a blabber mouth and when he found out what happened to him everyone and there grandma would know what a mortal did to him. His reputation would be ruined.   
Vlad got home that afternoon and asked:  
” So did anything happen when I was gone?”  
Marianne said:  
” oh nothing munch, I just beet a creep with three strikes.”  
Vlad looked at Danny, but Danny just mouthed I’ll tell you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N well I hope this chapter was fun for you all! If I owned Danny phantom it would still be up and running with insane but fun plots and Vlad wouldn’t be stranded in space.   
> And Dani would get a home I mean poor girl living on the streets like that, honestly that was one of the points that made me hate how they executed phantom planet.


	10. blue dalmatian jasper

Vlad had managed to do a lot of work yesterday so he could afford to take the day off to be with Daniel. Marianne therefore could take the day off and go visit her family.  
Danny and Vlad sat with the breakfast table now free to talk about what ever.   
“So Daniel what really happened yesterday?” Vlad said.  
Danny rubbed his neck and said:  
“I do no know if u will be~lieve me.”   
Vlad was totally at ease with figuring out what Danny said considering he had to room with Jack, who eats and talks at the same time. Just to say Danny’s Baby talk was way better in comparison.   
“Oh tell me Daniel it cannot be too farfetched with what usually happens to us.”  
Danny rolled his eyes and said:  
” oh, you ben war~ned.”  
Vlad calmly put his coffee cup down and didn’t put anything in his mouth. He knew if he started laughing with something in his mouth it would make him choke.  
“Well Sulker show~ed up tea times.”   
Danny said making Vlads eyes nearly pop out of his sockets.  
He then began counting on his fingers.   
“On, he came and Maiane hit him wit a boom.”   
Vlad had to snort at that, the laundry basket must have been a better hunter if a house made could get him away with waving a broom at him.   
“To, he came again wen Maiane was ir~oing lan-dry. An she ir~oned his face.”  
Vlad let out a chuckle at that. He could just imagine the blob inside the suit jumping up and down screaming in a frantic mess.   
“Tea, he came in kit-sen. And we dum-ped wat~er , flower and fet-ters on him.”  
Vlad couldn’t help himself he hollered in laughter, Skulker wasn’t the ghost zones greatest hunter he was the ghost zones biggest chicken.   
Vlad sobered up after that and asked:  
“Daniel, do you have any idea how you can turn back?”  
Danny let out a sigh and said:  
“Desi did it, so she can tun me back.”  
You may have heard the saying speak of the devil and he shall come, well he asked for it.  
Before Vlad or Danny could do anything Desiree popped in, with a poof.  
“You called. “  
She said smirking.  
Before Vlad and Danny could do anything she snatched up the little phantom and flew away.  
Desiree and Danny were flying over amity.   
“Ghost child I will make sure you’ll never bother anyone again.”  
She said dropping him. Danny screamed but managed to gather his baring’s and transformed. He managed a wobbly flight and could barely stay afloat. He could see Vlad in the distance. He was catching up. But Desiree and Danny are quicker flyers due to their ghostly tails.  
Desiree let out an angered yell and began firing at Danny. They flew a few paces and ended up over Fenton works.   
The ghost alarms in the house went off and the Fenton couple came barging out the door guns in hands. And they began shooting at the ghosts in question.   
This made Desiree double her efforts of hurting Danny.  
But luckily Vlad had managed to sneak up on her and electrocuted her.  
She let out a scream of agony.   
Vlad let a duplicate protect Danny from the Fentons.  
“Will you turn him back? Or shall I make you?”  
Vlad said menacingly to Desiree.  
“Maybe, maybe not the spell could be permanent?”  
She said cockily. Vlad gave her another shock.  
“All right all right I’ll do it.”  
She said but if she was lying, no one knows, but Clockwork.  
And with that everybody was covered in pink smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and that’s it for this chapter see you in the epilog. And I do not own DP!


	11. tiger eye

Clockwork looked at his screen in the clock tower. He found it quite amusing how Danny’s baby adventure could turn out and there was more than one outcome to it. It was as if you could change channel on TV to get the outcome you like.  
So he swiped his hand over the screen;

The first outcome; where Danny got turned back to normal.  
Danny was so happy to be back in his normal 14 year old body but he just had to blush at the clothes he was now wearing. Sam and Tucker had their phones out getting some blackmail material. But Danny was just so happy that his parents rushed over and hugged him and said:” we except you son ghost boy or something in between.” They had seen him change, but Jazz had over time help them to see that Danny wasn’t evil. Marianne had taken one last picture to the book she had and gave it to Vlad and said to him: “you may not be his dad, but at least try to be a good uncle. “A picture.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The second outcome; Where Danny got turned back and his parents didn’t get to know that he was phantom. But they were glad the ghostly menace turned their poor Danny back to normal. It was a lot like the first outcome in the rest of what happened. But that is to be expected considering how alike some outcomes are. And another picture added.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The third outcome; He got his body back, his parents got to know about his ghost side. Maddie and Jack looked at Danny and said: “Son, are you sure you can handle being this half ghost thing? Your powers could act up at any minute…” to Danny’s luck Vlad jumped in. “don’t worry I’ll be sure to help Daniel.” Jack and Maddie looked funny at Vlad. Vlad let out a sigh and said; “I also have ghost powers after the accident in collage. I have trained for 20 years; I can teach Daniel everything he needs to know.” Maddie and Jack was a bit stunned at that, but they soon accepted and said that Danny would come over and have power training every week day after school. Another different outcome and another different photo.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The fourth outcome; was a lot alike to the third outcome, rather than nr.1 and nr.2.  
The main difference is that they decided that Vlad was going to mentor Danny in everything. Instead of him going to school he would study with Vlad. And he would be living with Vlad. Danny’s parents wanted him to live a safe place considering there experiments always came after him. But that he could visit anytime as long as he called before he came or that they came over to visit him. Vlad would still be in amity so the distance wouldn’t be so big. It would just be like a permanent sleep over. And another one added to the pile.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The fifth outcome;  
Danny’s parents didn’t want anything to do with a half ghost freak like Danny and just left him. Vlad stepped in and help Daniel get over the grief and became like a father figure to Danny. And he also let Jazz, Sam and Tuck visit. He still felt pain of his parent’s betrayal but was glad he had a new papa and good friends to support him. Another one added.   
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The sixth outcome; Where Danny stays as a kid.  
The ghost of wishes didn’t remove the spell and apparently it was permanent after all the time he spent as a toddler. Danny’s parents were angry at the ghost for doing that to Danny and now they had to deal with a toddler with a mind of a teen and not to mention the ghost powers. Luckily they loved him all the same. Vlad became more of an uncle to the family and took to teach Danny everything he needed to know and that included school work. A picture to the pile.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The seventh outcome; Danny was left to be a toddler by the ghost genie who had put a permanent spell on him. His parents weren’t happy about the ghost’s magic, but took care of Danny all the same. They were still a happy family even if they didn’t get to know Danny’s secret. But Vlad at least got a better shot at being an uncle. Another photo to the pile.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again. 

The eight outcome; Danny’s parents didn’t believe that the kid was there son and they didn’t believe that there son could be phantom. They left the toddler to Vlad after he protected the ghost from them. They “wished” Vlad luck with the kid, they really didn’t like his ghost half. They didn’t see much of the elder Fenton’s after that but Jazz and Sam and Tuck came to visit and that made Danny happy. Another picture.  
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The ninth outcome;   
Danny’s parents didn’t except him and they didn’t want a half ghost kid. So they just renounced him from the family and left him. Vlad took Danny in after that and became a better parent than Maddie and Jack was. And he arranged it so Danny could meet up with his friends and sister. Another one to the pile.   
Clockwork swiped his hand over the screen again.

The tenth outcome;  
The Fenton’s didn’t believe that the human boy was their son and left him to Vlad saying; That he needed some family after all and that they would send Danny over to help him with the kid when he got home. Danny found that living with Vlad wasn’t that bad even if his parents believed he ran away. But luckily for him his friends and sister believed them. And they still got together and had fun. Last one to the pile.  
He turns the screen off.

There where still some more gory outcomes but they were left out, Clockwork didn’t want to see them and the possibility of them happening was slim. So he didn’t want to worry about them.  
So he when to fix one of his clocks that was a bit off. He decided he would check up on what happened with Danny later.  
So now that I fate (author), has dealt the cards or rather the pictures out. It’s up to you destiny (reader) to pic the one you like.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I hope you like it, yeah and you know the drill I own nada, nix, nill, nothing at all.   
> And this was not beta read. Please review it helps a lot with my will to write when I read them over and over.


End file.
